


Untitled

by chaoticqueer



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Gay twilight prompts my friend made me write





	1. Chapter 1

Bella is sitting on the cafeteria with her new friends, who keep talking over one another, excited to have met someone new. She hasn’t been paying attention for a while, caught in her own distracted thoughts, and doesn’t even try to look like she cares about what’s being said. Somehow, her friends don’t seem to notice her mind is somewhere else.

Her eyes drift through the space surrounding their table, the enormous glass windows and doors, the trees and nature outside, people eating and chatting loudly, some more disruptive than others. Suddenly, a group of students catch her attention.

Five teenagers (that actually look at least 26 years old but who cares?) enter the cafeteria while talking amongst themselves. They look attractive but in a way that screams cast of a cw show. Bella is immediately enthralled by them.

She interrupts her new friends’ conversation, “Who are they?” Her voice is void of any emotion, her face barely moving. That’s because Bella Swan has two emotions: indifferent and horny. Right now she’s a mix of both, but it’s quite hard to read a blank page such as her face.

The girl sitting next to her, whose name the writer can’t remember and can’t be bothered to check, looks exactly like a younger version of Anna Kendrick, the gay icon herself. She replies to Bella’s interruption. “Oh. Those are the Cullens.”

Bella would raise an eyebrow in curiosity if she had any facial expressions, but she doesn’t, so she stares at her friend waiting for her to continue. 

“That blonde girl? Her name is Rosalie and she once punched a homophobe in the face. It was awesome. That guy with her is Emmett, he exhales dumb jock energy but I hear he’s actually pretty nice. The twink is Edward, he’s too gay to function. The crazy looking guy is Jasper. He kinda gives me the creeps but I know nothing about him other than that he’s very close to Alice.”

Bella glances at the Cullens’ table and catches the short haired girl’s eye. She assumes that’s Alice.

Alice stares back at her and Bella almost shits herself. Damn she’s hot. After looking at her for a while, the girl opens a smile that sends Bella on her way to go knock knock knocking on heaven’s door. Interesting. Bella tries to smile back but then remembers she doesn’t do emotions, so instead she just shyly looks down at her table and then back to Anna Kendrick, who looks curious now.

“Did I seriously just see Alice Cullen eyefuck you? Wow, new girl, you’re already a hit with the ladies.”

Bella blushes, “Shut up.” Internally, she’s already thinking about moving in with Alice, their future wedding and kids, just like any lesbian would. It seems like this town has its perks. Alice Cullen makes up 98% of said perks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is finally done with all of her classes from her first day. Ever since lunch break she’s been thinking about the mysterious Alice Cullen. Her beautiful brown hair, her golden eyes, her smile. She stops near her truck, fishing for the keys in her bag, when she hears a throat being cleared next to her. Bella startles and almost lets her backpack fall, before straightening herself and looking at whoever wanted her attention.

“Hi, I’m Alice.” There, in all her glory, stands Alice Cullen.

“I know. I’m Bella, Bella Swan. I’m new here.” Bella pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and tries to look like an actual human being instead of a robot (it proves to be difficult).

Alice smiles, “I know you’re new, I would have noticed you around here before. How did you know who I am?”

“Oh, well, you’re pretty hard to ignore. You and your, hm, family? The Cullens?” Bella looks away and into the horizon because looking at people in the eyes while talking to them is not on her to do list.

“Right. Hopefully you heard all good things?” Alice seems to be getting closer.

Bella finds it weird that someone would approach her right when she was about to leave, but thinks nothing of it because Alice Cullen is a cute girl.

“To be fair, I haven’t heard much other than your names.” She shrugs and fixes the position of her bag on her shoulder.

“That’s good, it gives me the opportunity to show you who I am, rather than letting other people tell you who they think I am. Come sit with us tomorrow, I’d love to introduce you to the others.”

“Oh I don’t know, I don’t want to make my new friend Anna Kendrick upset, or any of my other new friends whose names I can’t recall.” Bella notices she has already reached her peak of acting like a human person and can feel she’s starting to get back into robot mode.

Alice doesn’t seem to mind or notice.

“Think about it?” She smiles kindly. It gives Bella butterflies in her stomach. 

“Okay.” Bella finally finds her keys and opens her truck, getting inside and smashing the door closed. She starts the car.

“Before you go, can I ask you for a weird favor?” Alice questions.

“Yeah?” As soon as the word leaves her mouth, a car comes from what seems to be nowhere and hits the post a few meters away from Bella’s truck, getting a huge dent and breaking its windows.

Fuck. 

“Nevermind. Drive safe, there’s been an alarming number of freak accidents going on around here. See you tomorrow, Bella.” Alice turns around and leaves.

Bella looks alarmed and confused at the entire thing, but is thankful that Alice kept her from driving a few seconds earlier and being caught on the accident. Alice Cullen just might have accidentally saved her life. She decides then that she’s definitely sitting with the Cullens tomorrow, Anna Kendrick be damned.


End file.
